BYB Bring You Back
by snazzy
Summary: VincentYuffie fic. My fist fic, so please R&R and try not to be too harsh. ,


Fanfiction ~ Vincent and Yuffie  
  
Bring You Back ~ Chapt. 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the other Final Fantasy games for that matter. I'd like to, but I don't. Sad truth. Pitty. They are all property of Squaresoft, Sony Computer Entertainment and some other big named companies that I forgot cus I'm a poor person with only $47. Goody.  
  
Authors Note: Ahhhh, Vinny-kins is sooooo hot. Ahhhhhh, anyways. This is a Vincent/Yuffie fanfiction. My first Yuffie and Vincent fanfiction. Anyways, R&R, and all flames will be used to light the fire for victory S'mores. If I've got some facts mixed up, and messed around, please email me and I assure you, corrections will be made and updated. Thank you! Anyways, ENJOY! ~_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mountain Village: Hotel  
  
Time: 11:15 pm  
  
"Cloud? Cloud are you awake?" Tifa stood outside the firm wooden door, practically in tears. It had been three days since the death of everyone's dear friend, the flower girl, Aeris. Cloud had convinced himself somewhere in the middle that he was the cause of the murder and locked himself in the hotel room. He wouldn't eat or respond to anyone, not even to Cid's profound cursing. Now Tifa collapsed to her knees, her forehead against the solid wooden door, "Cloud, please let me in! Talk to us! Do something to show us you're alright!" she pleaded. Red XIII was beside her pawing the door slightly. Yuffie slumped over behind them, she was tired from screaming at Cloud for an hour straight. Caith Sith had given up on trying to read fortunes and joined Cid who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Tifa! Jus' fo'get 'im, dammit!" yelled Barret from the stairs. He would have blown the door down but the hotel manager would throw a fit. The last thing they needed was to get kicked out with Cloud in that kind of mood. Lord knows what he would do.  
  
"That fuckin' bastard." cursed Cid as he lit yet another cigarette, his fifth in the past twenty minutes, and looked sympathetically up the stairs at Tifa. "Dammit, he's turning into Vincent! Blamin' himself for something he didn't do and ignoring all the people around 'im. Son-of-a-"  
  
"Who's turning into me?" said a slightly annoyed voice from behind. Barret, Caith Sith and Cid spun around gaping.  
  
"Whoa! Vincent! You just....came outta nowhere!" exclaimed the stuffed cat, ending with a nervous laugh.  
  
"V-Vincent! We.... er.... Cloud...." Cid stuttered.  
  
"Forget it...." Vincent just shook his head and walked past them. "You have a point though." He walked up the stairs towards the door.  
  
"Vincent?" said Tifa a little surprised seeing him come towards her. Yuffie looked up in surprise as Red XIII padded behind her to make room. Vincent looked annoyed so Tifa backed away as well. He jiggled the handle around a bit. The door was locked firmly. Without another word he pulled unholstered the Outsider and clicked the safties off.  
  
"Wha? Wait! You can't do that! The manager's gonna blow a fuse if he sees his door like that!" yelled Cid coming forward a little. Vincent obviously paid no heed and pulled the trigger. A single shot was all it took to break the handle and the lock. Kicking the door open violently, he stepped in and looked around. The blinds were down and his eyes were taking time adjusting to the darkness.  
  
"Cloud?! Cloud! Where the hell are you?!" he yelled. Hearing shuffling he looked towards one of the two beds in the room. He could faintly make out the outline of a figure, a few seconds later, he could see two glowing Mako eyes.  
  
"Get out...." growled Cloud. His face was completely devoid of emotion.  
  
"What are you doing," Vincent hissed, "You're aware that while you're sitting here moping for three days, Jenova and Sephiroth are still out there. Further more, Shinra is still out there! Get your fucking act together!"  
  
"Damn. Is that Vince talkin up there?" asked Barret from the stairs, "Never knew the foo' could actually show emotion."  
  
"Vincent...." said Tifa, wide-eyed. She never dreamt Vincent could be like this. Vincent was constantly calm and quiet about whatever their situation was.  
  
"Get up...." said Vincent, his voice seemed to drip with venom. When Cloud refused, he did the one thing everyone least expected. Even Cloud was surprised when he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek and his head snapped to the left at the force of Vincent's blow. That surprise quickly turned into anger as he growled and stood up.  
  
"Damn you, Vincent!" he hissed, "I could really care less about an asshole like you! You don't know how I....or any of the others feel! You never even made an effort to know Aeris, and I knew her better than any of you did! I loved Aeris, we ALL did. And now she's DEAD!" He glared at Vincent.  
  
Vincent just stared back with those blood-red eyes. "So what are you going to do? Sit in here and bitch about it for the rest of your life?" he said calmly. Cloud was silent, obviously unable to come up with a snappy comeback, or unsure that his comeback may be a bit too snappy.  
  
"So....you refuse to help defeat Jenova?" Still no answer. Cloud  
continued to glare at Vincent.  
  
"Then," said Vincent as he leveled the Outsider to Cloud's forehead. Everyone gaped, including Cloud, who's eyes widened. "We have no further need of you."  
  
"Vincent! The hell you doin?!" yelled Barret from the stairs.  
  
"Woah! V-vince! Take it easy there!" Caith Sith cried out.  
  
"Stop this right now!" barked Red XIII. Yuffie gaped behind him in awe.  
  
Vincent continued to ignore and clicked the gun into place. "A coward....a weakling.like you would only get in the way. I don't know about the others, but I've had enough of your bullshit. If defeating Jenova will indeed come to end the problems of the world, so be it. After all, isn't that what Aeris died for? To defeat Jenova and save the planet? Even though I barely knew her, I'm going to make sure her will is carried out. And since you refuse to help us, your arrogance and stupidity will be punished." Vincent tilted his head back to look down on Cloud, as if he were a mere insect.  
  
"I'm amazed, Strife. If you were truly the one who knew Aeris best, wouldn't you have known this like the others did and carried on? If you cared about Aeris the most, wouldn't you be the one who would be most enthusiastic to avenge her death and have Sephiroth and Jenova meet their ends?"  
  
"Quit it you guys!" yelled Yuffie from behind, finally summoning the courage to speak out, "Can't we just talk it over?"  
  
"Vincent! Cloud! Please stop fighting! Stop all this!" pleaded Tifa.  
  
Vincent smirked at Cloud as Tifa started to cry uncontrolably. Yuffie, who too was starting to tear up, tried to calm her down. "I envy you, Strife. You have a loving friend who wouldn't want you to get hurt. Who fawns over your pathetic hide every second, and you don't do shit in return. All this time you've thought of Aeris, and no one else. You're just a spoiled child. A complete brat."  
  
Cloud's thoughts finally came into focus. He looked past Vincent at the weeping Tifa. "Tifa.... I'm so sorry...." he thought.  
  
"Well....no matter," said Vincent regaining a firm grip on the handle of the Outsider, "I'll take good care of her for you.... I'll meet you in hell someday, Strife. Good bye." He pulled the trigger.  
  
"Cloud!" cried Tifa.  
  
"Vincent!" screamed Yuffie.  
  
"Dammit, Vincent!" yelled Barret and Cid in unision as they charged up the stairs, only to get stuck halfway up the hallway because of Barret's beefy hulk.  
  
"Vincent stop!" shouted Red XIII bounding forward.  
  
"No!" yelled Cloud. Everything happened in a split second. Smoke surrounded both the men. No one was sure who was alive and who was dead.  
  
Only when the smoke lifted did they see the outcome of the fight. Cloud had whipped out the Ragnarok just in time to push the Outsider away, avoiding the bullet by mere inches. Cloud's eyes were wide in amazement. Vincent's eyes remained cold and uncaring, the same demonic red, as he continued to glare at Cloud. Tension was thick in the air as no one made a sound, watching for the slightest movement from the two fighters.  
  
At that moment, Vincent pulled the Outsider away slowly and reholstered it. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Dammit....I hate both of you bastards...." muttered Cid, "Yer both insane...."  
  
"Jesus, you guys tried ta give us all a heart attack or something?" sighed Caith Sith.  
  
"It seems you've learned your lesson this time, Strife," said Vincent walking out of the room.  
  
"Vincent....Thank you...."  
  
Vincent paused at the doorway and looked back at Cloud. His eyes had turned back to the intense garnet color. "Strife, you are the leader of AVALANCHE." His voice was soft and quiet, unlike the earlier venemous tone, "These people care about you just as your own family would. I am aware that I have most likely lost all of their trust by my actions just now, but despite your stupidity and arrogance, you are still forgiven without hesitation. Do not fail them this early after all they've done for you." Cloud nodded. "And Strife...." His voice resumed it's cold, dead tone, "If this happens again, I will have no other option but to eleminate you permanently, for the sake of the others....and next time, I won't miss my shot.  
  
That last sentence hung in the air. In a swish of red, Vincent continued on his way out. Everyone (except Tifa, who had started to cry again) scrambled out of his way as he exited the room. Barret, Cid and Caith Sith almost fell down the stairs as Vincent turned towards them.  
  
"V-v-vincent...." sputtered Cid.  
  
"I know, I know, 'Damn me for causing trouble'," said Vincent as he started down the stairs and towards the door.  
  
"Damn right you did!" yelled Barret shaking his robotic arm angrily, "What were ya thinkin?! Pullin out yo' friggin gun and firin' off at people's heads! You wanted to kill someone here?!"  
  
"I figured I did you all a favor," replied Vincent glaring at Barret coldly, causing him to shrink behind Caith Sith. Disgusted, he turned towards the door, "In anycase, I couldn't have him sit there and mope around all day....No one can be depressed in this game besides me." Everyone besides Cloud and Tifa gawked and face-vaulted, so he decided this was the best time to leave.  
  
"Yo, that guy is nuts," muttered Barret. "Creeps me out."  
  
"Amen to that," agreed Cid as he and Barret shook their heads sadly.  
  
"Can't say I don't agree," sighed Caith Sith as he hopped up the stairs and to his room. "I think I've had enough excitement for one day, good night."  
  
"Yo Cloud, happy almost havin yer head blown o--," Barret stopped when he looked up the stairs and saw Cloud holding the wimperingTifa close, whispering comforting words to her. "Aiee, love. Hope I don't get caught up in it," Barret said making his way up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Don't worry. No girl's gonna want yer fat ass," grinned Cid taking a deep drag on his cigarette ignoring the murderous glare from Barret.  
  
Red XIII sighed, "Glad this is all over." He looked over to Yuffie, instead to find she was running down the stairs towards the door. "Yuffie?"  
  
"Hey! Ninja-girl!" yelled Cid from the stairs, "Where're ya goin?" But was only replied by the sound of the hotel door slamming shut. Cid only shook his head and smiled a bit at Red XIII, "Y'thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Red XIII smiled back knowingly.  
  
"Someone's got a crush...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Vincent!" Yuffie called out, shivering as she stepped into the arctic breeze. She immediately began to rub her arms furiously to keep warm since she forgot her jacket on her rush out, and was now stuck in her usual sleevless shirt and shorts. Squinting through the falling snow, she could faintly make out footprints, but they were covered up in mere seconds by a new layer (of fluffy puffy yummy snooooow). "Vincent!" she tried again a little louder. She wanted to talk to him. Ever since they met, she had never really gotten to know him, she wanted to, but he always seemed so distant for the others. Sure he was fighting against Shinra, Jenova and Sephiroth, even against the Turks who were his past, but he was doing it for a completely different reason. She wanted to know that reason, and she wanted to get to know him. "Vincent! Answer me!" she screamed losing her patience.  
  
"No need to shout...." a voice said from above. Yuffie looked behind her to find Vincent sitting on the roof of the hotel. She immediately scrambled up after him.  
  
"Vinny, you really worried us back there. You know that?" she said. He just continued to look out into the distance, not at all bothered by the snow that was beginning to accumulate about them both. Yuffie looked at him for a minute, then out to were she thought he was looking at and sat down beside him. "It's really pretty, isn't it?" she said quietly hugging her knees to her chin, trying to change the subject and keep her teeth from chattering. She was surprised when Vincent placed his cloak around her. She looked at the fabric then at him. "Thanks, but, you know you're going to catch a cold if you sit out here any longer."  
  
"Not as fast as you will," he said looking at her. His piercing gaze forced her to look away to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Knowing that he was staring at her made her uncomfortable.  
  
"T-tifa wanted to thank you for what you did," she said quietly. Vincent looked away.  
  
"You called out my name," he replied. Yuffie looked up in surprise. He noticed?  
  
"I er....well," stammered Yuffie trying to think. Why did she call out his name? It was on impulse, but, why? "Don't get caught up in it, it was on instinct. And besides, I was worried....about both of you. The way you pulled out your gun, you seemed as if you really were aiming to kill Cloud. I was worried about you too. I....didn't want you to do something you regreted and have nightmares about it....or something like that. I suppose, that's why. I hoped, if your heard your name, you might....stop...." she finished lamely. "Oh god, that was good," she internaly scolded herself as she kept her head lowered in embarassment. Yuffie was absolutely positive that he would dismiss her with some cold remark, then let the silence hang. Still, she couldn't help but be surprised when he remembered her call out his name, such a small thing amongst so much action. Remembering how he had sworn at Cloud, the anger burning in those eyes had turned them from their usual garnet to a demonic, hellish red.  
  
A warm hand on her cheek jolted her out of her reverie. She looked up to find Vincent staring at her with scarlet eyes. "Is that so?" he replied quietly.  
  
Yuffie bit her bottom lip and nodded a bit, not trusting herself to speak. Seeing those cold, blood red eyes fixed on her stormy gray ones, looking at her as if they could see right into her soul at her deepest secrets, made her heart feel as if it would burst right out of her chest. Did she.like him? LIKE Vincent Valentine? Of course, there were many times where she would catch herself staring at him. Those long, slender legs. His pale skin, how they brought out his eyes. The midnight black hair any woman would envy, framing flawless skin and eyes that held secrets as deep as the depths of the ocean. She had to admit he was charming....in a gothic, vampire-ish way.  
  
His thumb ran along her lower lip, releasing a soft wimper from the ninja- girl. Her hot breath curled out like whisps of mist rising into the darkness of the winter sky. As their faces inched closer, his breath mingled with hers, the icy touch of his metallic claws on the tender skin of her arm made her jump and gasp. And then it was all gone....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Whee! Hope you liked it! My very first fanfiction ever. Now I'm not sure whether this should go in R or PG-13. I mean, come on. Who hasn't heard 'fuck' before? Huh? Huh? That's right. Even the little, innocent elementary school kids' minds are being exposed to such content. Get used to it, worried parents. They ain't yo suga lumpkins no more.... Hahaha! Okay, enough of me. Um. Yes! And I'll be taking yet another three years for the next chapter. Three years....Can you believe it? Wow. 


End file.
